Dark World
by C4ttY24
Summary: Friends or enemies. It doesn't matter in this fight. They have to kill him. To kill it. They don't want to believe it's him even though it looks like him. Everything has a secret behind it. What is the secret behind this bloody killer? What is up with that mirror? Can they save themselves from it? - All charas. Rated for Blood. maybe-Horror/Mystery/Friendship. R&R!
1. Prolouge

**_Catty:_**

**Hey, guys. I'm here with a small Story.**  
**I always wanted to write a Story with the genre angst or Horror.**  
**I hope you guys like it and if you have questions about**  
**_'Why don't you update your other stories?'_**  
**then I will answer with: I have a Can't-Update-cliché.**  
**Sorry but I have writers-block because I have too many ideas at**  
**the Moment and I dodn't want them to mix with the actual plot.**

**Anyway, I own NOTHING!**

**On with the bloody Story!**

* * *

**W-WW-WW-W**

Ichigo stumbled back, her eyes as wide as saucers while her entire being shook in fear. She tripped, falling to her bottom but she still managed to crawl farther, her eyes fixed on the scene in front of her.

Why would someone do such a thing? What was going on? Why wouldn't they stop?! The screams slowly died down, only the noises of flesh being ripped open and bones cracking echoing through the air.

The red-head was just passing by, musing about how much harder work could get and why Ryou and Mint are putting her on the verge of snapping completely.

But her thoughts were ripped away as she heard an ear-splitting scream. She ran towards it, of course, but as soon as she arrived, she felt her entire mind and body shut down in fear and horror.

The woman who let out the scream lay motionless on the cold pavement, her dead eyes as wide as saucers while her blood-stained face was a sickening pale colour.

Her hair along with her whole body were covered in the crimson liquid, new blood mixing with the one underneath her as they continued ripping her skin open.

The woman's arms and legs were crooked in a sickening way, bones were visible and her waist was ripped open, showing off some vital organs. The sight was sickening and disgusting; it turned the red-head's stomach upside down.

Her wide eyes shook as she stared at the one who did this. They had their back turned to her but she knew who they were. Pale skin stood out in the darkness as they moved to make one final move.

Ichigo stared in horror as she saw their hands moving to the already-dead woman's neck, gripping it tightly and starting squeezing as if they wanted to strangle her even though the woman was already dead.

Their grip tightened with each second, white foam forming around the woman's mouth, her eyes slowly bulged and she gaged, making the red-head gasps as she saw how the woman struggled to breathe again. Her crooked arms stirred a bit as if she tried to grasps the being over her but it was to no avail.

The red-head heard them chuckle crazily, their grip tightening even more till there was a sickening cracking noise echoing through the air. Ichigo's eyes widened even more, her body freezing on the spot. They had just broken the woman's neck …

Hands retreated from the woman, blood-stained skin glistening slightly in the moon-light. Their white skin was wholly visible in the darkness, their dark hair swaying as a harsh breeze whistled around them. The being got up from their crutched position, staring down at their doing. A crazed chuckle filled the air.

Ichigo slowly started crawling backwards again; her eyes filled with tears as she saw the pain and fear-struck face of the dead woman.

The being slowly looked over their shoulder, blood being on some spots on their face, their eyes minuscule-looking while a crazed grin was plastered on their face.

"Hehehe …" They chuckled, the grin turning from crazed to a forced one as they turned wholly to the red-head. Huge tears rolled down the red-head's face as she saw their face.

How could they do this? Why would they do this? The girl scrambled to her feet, shaking from what her young eyes just lived through.

The being stepped almost in slow-motion towards the girl, their arms swaying from side to side as if they were numb after carrying a car.

The forced grin switched from force to craze and back again, their hair hanging in their crazed eyes, swaying with each step they took.

"Hehehe … neh? You know … hehehe … Soon you're next … hehehe …" They spoke and Ichigo quickly turned around, her legs breaking into a run as she heard them laughing crazily behind her.

She looked over her shoulder, panting as she was already out of the forest. She couldn't see them anymore …

Tears of relief fell from her eyes as she pushed further, wanting to get out of here as fast possible. Her head slowly turned back to looking forward but instead she came face-to-face with them, her eyes widening with fear them standing in front of her.

Gripping her arms, they pinned them against her form. The being leaned into her face, the crazed grin placed upon their face while their minuscule-looking pupils locked with her fear-filled ones.

"You know, hehehe, you can't escape, hehehe! No running anymore, Koneko-chan!" He laughed crazily, his entire form shaking with laughers while she shook with fear.

Tears rolled down her face, dripping off her chin and hitting the ground with an almost silent sound. A scream escaped her mouth, her mind telling her it was all over. She shut down. Every muscle in her body went numb.

"Hehehe … pray, Kitty, pray … hehehe …"

**W-WW-WW-W**

* * *

**_Catty:_**

**That was the Prologue and I hope you got some chills!**

**Please leave a Review and have a nice day! (because here it is already night xD)**

**JA NE!**


	2. Suspicion - Kisshu?

**__****Catty:  
Hey! I actually planned on posting during the Holidays but  
My uncle didn't inform me that he anulated the Internet in Hungary  
that's why I didn't have any way to post anything! But anyway!**

* * *

**Dis: Don't own anything!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**W-WW-WW-W**

Pai stared at the panel in front of him, his fingers stopping their movements for a moment as his mind somehow went blank for a moment. His eyes locked with the screen in front of him; items and places were popping up onto the screen; possible Mew Aqua-containing sources. His eyes scanned the screen. Something had been very odd the past week. The main reason, of course a certain green-haired alien.

The sound of someone teleporting into the dimension brought Pai out of his stare at the screen. Speak of the devil. Kisshu floated through the hole, his ears and eyelids hanging down showing how tired he was. He came like this for a week now.

"Where were you, Kisshu?" Pai's voice echoed through Kisshu's ears. The green-head looked up at his comrade, his golden eyes showing visibly how tired he was. No answer came and Pai just sighed, nodding his head in approval towards Kisshu. Kisshu let out a small breath before floating towards his favourite sleeping-spot.

Pai watched his younger comrade for a while. Something was up but he couldn't place his finger on it. Kisshu never came here tired as hell. The green-head would come into this dimension pouting about how he saw that mew with that boy again and plotting on how he would finally make her his but this week was strange.

Kisshu was always tired and ate more often than usual. Till now he never ate properly but now he is somehow shovelling fruits and stuff into him. Even his behaviour changed; a week ago he was a teasing, playful and fun alien but now he is silent, forgets things quickly and somehow dozes off in middle of important stuff.

Pai even asked Deep Blue if Kisshu should be taken out of the mission for a while. Deep Blue agreed, seeing how Kisshu's behaviour was getting to them all. The Kisshu they all knew was slowly disappearing but the question is why?

The oldest alien turned back to the panel, staring at the blinking buttons. Glancing over his shoulder to his now sleeping partner, Pai felt worry nag his conscious. He turned back to screen and made all the information on it went away, calling up a new screen.

He clicked some buttons with strange signs on them, writing in the behaviour of his comrade. He pushed a big purple button and waited, his eyes scanning the panel in front of him as the button with the wait-sign on it blinked slowly.

A minute later a new screen popped up and indigo eyes scanned the screen, taking in every little detail which the strange language promised him to give. After re-reading the whole page, the purple-haired alien gave a disappointed huff. Nothing was actually true in this story.

The story tells that such a sudden change of behaviour is caused by a demon which started to plant itself inside of someone. Kisshu couldn't hold a demon within. Their race was resistant against such things. And if a demon would dwell inside someone then they would act completely different than Kisshu is acting right now.

Glancing back at his comrade, Pai sighed. Kisshu was murmuring in his sleep again. He never did that. Deciding to actually find out what he was murmuring, the elder walked up to his brother, who's sleeping spot was a podium which was just three feet above the actual ground.

Leaning in, Pai listened for a moment before he retreated back, his lungs emitting a huge sigh. Kisshu was just murmuring. No words. No ideas. No traces. Just murmurs.

"What in Deep Blue's name is going on …?"

* * *

**V-VV-VV-V**

* * *

"How is she?" Mint asked the blonde, blue-eyed boy in front of her. The mew-project leader looked at her, shaking his head while emitting a long sigh.

"She is in a shock-state and wouldn't allow anyone to touch her. Keiichiro somehow managed to make her trust him but I didn't have such luck. You can go in; maybe she will speak to you guys."

Ryou said as he stepped to the side, allowing the four mews to pass him and enter the room. He himself stayed outside, rubbing his bruised arm. She must have been really scarred if she even scratched him.

"Ichigo-san …?" Lettuce's voice went through the small room, her eyes fixed on the girl in the bed, who shook slightly with fear, her hands covering her face as sobs echoed through the room.

"She's traumatized. At least I got her to trust me enough so she told me the story of what happened. I'm terrified too by just hearing it." Keiichiro said as he walked over to the other girls. Zakuro looked at him, her eyes sending him an invisible question on which he nodded simply.

Walking over to the bed, the purple-head sat down on it, her hands resting on her tights as she stared at the red-head for a moment. Keiichiro in the meantime sent the others out, mouthing them that they can see Ichigo later on before he closed the door and stood in front of it, looking over at the two girls on the bed.

"Ichigo … I know you must have been terrified and scared but you shouldn't push others away. Taking your time to get used to everything after something like that is normal but we are your closest friends and we will help you through everything, you hear me? But we can't help you if you push us away. I'm not saying you should talk to us in an instant but at least approve to us being here or wanting to help you." The oldest mew said softly, her eyes looking seriously but still filled with concern at the girl.

"I don't push you away … I j-just can't believe it …" The red-head murmured, her body shifting a bit before she buried her face in her knees, hugging them close to her.

"Please tell us all what happened. We can help you through it and think of a plan when we know the whole story." Zakuro said, earning a sigh from the red-head. There was silence for a moment.

"… I will tell you …"

**W-WW-WW-W**

* * *

**Catty: That was it for now and look Forwards for an update. REVIEW!**

**JA NE!**


	3. Where is he? - Truce Plan?

**_Dis: I own nothing._**

* * *

**W-WW-WW-W**

"Pai, what is this?" Taruto asked as he looked at the substance in the glass. The substance was fuzzing and glowing green even though the liquid was red. Pai turned to look at his brother, his eyes glancing over to the glass. He wasn't sure himself but one thing was for sure; it would help Kisshu for a while.

"I researched a bit and found a medicine which was easy to make and will help Kisshu for a while. I hope it works and isn't like the medicines I made last time. Remind me to incinerate the man who invented the mixtures." Pai said, his features darkening as he said the last sentence. He really didn't want to live through that hell again.

Taruto blinked at his brother before staring at the glass, his eyes sparkling in the green light it emitted. Something which will help Kisshu? Was he sick? Pulling back, Taruto crossed his legs, floating in the air while staring at his elder.

"Is something wrong with Kisshu?" He asked, earning a stare from Pai which clearly said 'What the hell?'

"Kisshu's behaviour has changed all of a sudden; you didn't realize?" Pai asked, his indigo eyes locking with the glass before he grabbed it, looking at it more closely and mentally praying that it wouldn't explode.

"Well, not really. All I realized is that he eats much more but I thought you told him to because you were the one who said if he doesn't eat properly, he will ruin his stomach." Taruto pointed out and Pai nodded.

"I told him many times to start eating much more but he always ignored me, answering that he wasn't going to eat like a king while the others starve to death. His sudden change caught me off guard. He is tired the whole time, eats way too much now and he really doesn't act like himself."

Pai informed as he turned to the panel, calling up the side with the recipe for the substance, wanting to make sure this wasn't going to have side-effects or explode in his hand.

"Eats way too much? He eats as much as I do, so why do you say he eats way too much?" Taruto asked, his head tilting to the right slightly. Pai glanced over his shoulder before turning back to the screen.

"I said that because it isn't good for him too suddenly start eating like an idiot. Remember the time where you ate way too little and then started eating like a pig?" Pai asked and Taruto nodded even though the elder couldn't see him.

"How did you feel?"

"I felt like throwing up for a week …"

"Anyway, back to important stuff … this substance seems harmless. It wouldn't explode or harm Kisshu. Taruto, go get him, would you?" Pai asked, turning away from the screen but not completely facing his brother. Taruto nodded and teleported away.

The oldest alien brought the glass up to his eyes, looking at it as the green light pulsed softly. The red liquid fuzzed every second, a bit of white foam hovering above its surface. It says that this would help against everything. At least it should help against Kisshu's eating and sleeping behaviour. It was getting out of control.

"Why did he start acting so weird in the first place?" Pai asked himself aloud, frowning as he saw his reflection in the glass. He turned slightly as he heard teleportation and his eyes narrowed as he saw only Taruto. He asked where Kisshu was but his only reply was a shrug and the words 'I can't find him.' coming from his blood-brother.

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

* * *

**V-VV-VV-V**

* * *

"Oh my god …" Mint said, her eyes as wide as saucers as she stared at the red-head. Lettuce had her mouth covered with her hand and Zakuro stared with her mouth hanging slightly open. Pudding wasn't in here because Ichigo wanted to spare her innocent ears from hearing such a story.

"Who did it …?" Lettuce asked, her eyes welling up with tears as she remembered as Ichigo said how she saw the woman being killed. The red-head took a shaky breath, knowing this question would have come sooner or later.

"It was …"

"It can't be. He couldn't have done it. That's what you think, don't you?" Zakuro cut her off, her blue eyes serious again. The red-head looked at her, clenching her teeth as she slowly nodded.

"I-it couldn't be him … not mentally that's for sure … he looked so … it wasn't like him …" Ichigo whispered as she looked to the side while hugging her knees closer to her.

"Who was it, Onee-sama?" Mint asked, wanting to know what they were talking about. Instead of her Onee-sama, Keiichiro answered the long-awaited answer.

"After what Ichigo-san told me, it was Kisshu." He said softly, his bangs moving as he turned his head towards the red-head.

"Kisshu?" Lettuce asked, her blue eyes filling with worry as she stared up at Keiichiro. The man just looked at her before glancing over to Ichigo, his dark-blue eyes filling with concern at seeing her.

"What do you think can we do about him?" Mint asked and Ichigo looked at her, her chocolate eyes shaking as new tears appeared in her eyes. What could they do? Can they even encounter him without getting killed?

"We could cooperate with the aliens and ask Pai if we could put Kisshu under watch." Ryou said as he entered the room, having a bandage around his upper-arm. Ichigo's eyes flashed with guilt for a moment before she looked into his eyes.

"Gome ne …"

"It's alright … What do you think about the plan?" Ryou said as he looked back at the red-head, his arms crossing themselves over his chest. It wasn't a bad idea but it was easier said than done. If it was true what Ichigo said then there could be a bloody fight when they have to 'capture' Kisshu.

"It's fine by me." Mint said as she looked at the blonde followed by Lettuce who nodded. Keiichiro gave a soft sigh before nodding in agreement. Zakuro just looked at Ryou who take her stare as a yes.

"But … what if you guys get hurt …" Ichigo asked, burying her face into her knees.

"Then we will just have to hurt him too, don't we?" Ryou joked, smiling softly as Ichigo looked up. Her lips curved upwards slightly.

"Then … let's do it …"

**W-WW-WW-W**

* * *

**Well, I never said that there will be Horror in each chapter but I promise there will be some in the next one. I'm not good at writing horror's and stuff like that so please forgive me if there are any mistakes and/or Errors.**

**By the way, you guys have to tell me if it gets too bloody for being a T-rated Story. For me, it is actually a T Story but if it gets really hardcore for your likes then please don't hesitate telling me. And of course if you have some wishes/ideas/opinions or just want to tal about something which includes my stories or anything which might irritate you then be my guest to PM me at any time. It's just the Problem that I maybe will answer late because of the timezone I'm in. I mean, most of you are from America, I suppose?**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
